


Lets dance ?

by Pixelcat



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelcat/pseuds/Pixelcat
Summary: Rude ponders over his relationship and feelings for reno during a shinra party.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Lets dance ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recently I was listening to theme of love from ffiv on repeat and then I thought of my boys dancing. Boom.

Rude had always been someone who kept to himself. A wallflower, as one could say.  
Which ultimately meant parties were a rare occurrence. In all honesty, if it were up to him, he would never go to one again. Crowds just weren’t his thing after all.  
Occasionally, he had to go out of his comfort zone for work. For Rude, tonight was one of those nights. Rufus was throwing a gathering for all of the upper class of Midgar to boost his reputation. It had to have been something Tseng had suggested. Rufus always seemed to listen to his advice. Rude knew in the long run it was a smart idea, but it also meant he was stuck doing basic security to ensure the safety of the new President of Shinra. He had been standing in a corner keeping an eye out for trouble. As well as keeping to himself. Hours had gone by and everyone knew just to leave him be. Wearing sunglasses inside always kept people away and by now he thought of that as a plus.  
Rude really hoped that everyone else on duty had been behaving themselves, especially Reno. It was no secret that Reno liked his liquor and there were glasses of it on every table in sight. Rude knew first hand that Reno could drink an insane amount and be fine, he just didn’t want anyone to test their luck tonight. Even simply thinking about it was starting to stress him out. He made the decision to be optimistic for once. “Bad stuff didn’t always happen”, he thought. “If anything, things rarely went awry.” Rude shook the thoughts out of his head and checked for the time. He would have much preferred to be at home by now.  
After what seemed like years, Rude saw Reno making a deadline for him. All the while sporting a look he knew almost too well. The artificial red head wore a flushed grin. He staggered a bit with every step, proving he was visibly tipsy. Rude was almost afraid as to what was to come next. “Dance with me?” Reno had asked. Rude honestly had thought he heard wrong, all until Reno was tugging his hands towards a small crowd of people. It was actually pretty cute seeing him so happy about doing something so intimate. Rude was most familiar with the Reno that would get excited about flashy bombs and deadly missions that would get violent. This was a nice change.  
Rude didn’t let Reno drag him for long, after all he was the stronger one. “We’re working. Even if I did want to dance, now isn’t the time, Reno.” Rude stated firmly. It was clear that Reno didn’t care because he was right back to pulling Rude along. This time, Rude let it happen.  
“Tseng and the President left a while ago, which means we are officially off duty.” Reno started. “Surprised you didn’t notice…” He paused. “Anyways, why not a little dancing before we call it a night. Won’t hurt a soul.” Reno had already started moving before getting an answer back. Rude knew it really wouldn’t hurt to dance. He also knew that the other rarely took no for an answer. The problem was that he couldn’t dance, and he wasn’t too keen on anyone finding out this fact. Reno was drunk enough to not move super fluidly so he took a deep breath and went for it.  
Rude had two left feet when it came to dancing. He didn’t even know where to keep his hands placed. Reno didn’t seem to mind at first, but soon after colliding with another couple, he made the decision to try and teach Rude the fundamentals. “Well, well, it seems like there is actually something you don’t know how to do.” Reno was mocking him, and yet all Rude could do was notice the way his lips curled up ever so slightly as he smiled. His eyes as well. They were so radiant. Seeing them this close was a treat Rude felt like he didn’t deserve.  
His wandering thoughts were cut short by smaller hands guiding his own down to rest on Reno’s hips. “You just, put your hands here... Try not to bump into anyone okay?” Rude felt his breathing come to a standstill. He swore the blush on Reno’s face got darker, not at all having anything to do with his intoxication, Rude presumed. “There is no right way to dance in my opinion... Just try and go with the music. Do what feels right.” Reno explained. Rude gave a small nod and Reno took that as an okay to start moving again. He really did try to do what the other had said, but he was too hyper aware of his hands holding the other’s petite waist. Reno seemed to be even shorter at this distance. Rude wanted nothing more than to lean down and kiss the younger’s forehead as well as every marking on his face. Rude wanted to kiss him everywhere. Rude could focus on nothing aside from Reno, and he loved it. It was almost as if everyone else didn’t exist, and that he finally had Reno all to himself.  
Rude loved Reno in every way imaginable and it was getting harder to keep it to himself. It was also getting painful. Rude had come to terms with his feelings for his partner ages ago, if not literally, it damn near felt like it. He was almost certain it was mutual, but he wanted a clearer sign from Reno. Something to truly prove that this wasn’t one-sided. At times, Reno would do small things for him that would not go unnoticed. For example, getting Rude his favorite beverage or meal. On one Valentine’s Day, chocolate mysteriously appeared on his desk. Rude didn’t have to guess who it was from. It was at times like those he had thought he was getting a hint, but Rude lacked the confidence to act on the hints. Yet still, he wondered if it was possible that he could be misinterpreting. After all, friends did those things for each other, right?  
Reno had a tendency to withdraw and close himself off to the world. It confused Rude to no end, but he tried to not overthink it. Doing so would only make himself more miserable because after all, they had been inseparable for so long. It hurt to know Reno still kept things from him. He had every right to have his own private thoughts but thinking of this kept Rude up at night more times than he would have liked to admit. He wanted Reno to feel secure enough to come to him.  
Rude’s body had been working on autopilot, shutting his brain off wasn’t going to happen as much as wanted it to. He wanted to enjoy this moment with no stress or anxiety. Rude didn’t want it to end. Rude adored how Reno looked so happy. He just seemed like a normal man who didn’t have to kill on occasion. Rude laughed when Reno attempted to do a small twirl. It was a pretty bad one, but it got them to be even closer than before. Reno’s face was against his chest with the other’s arms wrapped around him. Rude could die now and he would be content. He would have died a man with no regrets. Rude smiled and looked down only to see that Reno was already looking at him.  
Being calm and collected was easy to present on the outside, but on the inside he was screaming. Reno was still smiling but something seemed off. The other seemed scared or as if something was on his mind. Neither of them moved for what seemed like an eternity. They were both oblivious to the judgemental looks other people were giving them. Reno eventually reached his hands up and gently slid the glasses of Rude’s face. This surprised Rude. Normally he would be quick to put on another pair but he didn’t this time. “ You have such beautiful eyes… I wish I could see them more often.” With that said, Reno put the glasses back on Rude’s face with just as much care as before. Rude was speechless. That had to be a hint. The hint he was looking for so desperately. “Did friends tell each other that they wanted to see each other’s eyes?” Rude pondered.  
Rude wanted to kiss him but they weren’t alone, and he didn’t want their first kiss to be ogled at by the worst people in all of Midgar. It would have to wait. Reno made a small noise before taking a few steps back, his smile practically gone. He looked disappointed and sad. “I think it’s time I take my leave. Make sure to get home safe, okay partner?” Reno gave a small thumbs up that was nothing short of awkward before disappearing.  
Minutes went by and then it was Rude’s turn to leave. He let out a noise but this was one of distress and frustration. The elevator ride down to the staff parking garage was silent and dreadful. Rude should have kissed him. At the very least he should have pulled Reno out of the room and told him how he wanted nothing more than to cherish him for the rest of their lives. But alas, it might have been too soon for that.  
Rude had been so distracted that he didn’t even realize that he had left his car keys in the office. He thought they had been in his pocket but they were empty. Great. The last thing he wanted was to go back up a shit load of floors, and then come back down for a second time. He stood silently and tried to calm down. He heard footsteps and thought nothing of them. After all he wasn’t the only one who parked down here. For all he knew it could be Elena following him down to make fun of him. “Looking for these?” a familiar voice questioned. Rude swore he almost had a heart attack. He knew that voice better than anyone else. Of course he had taken them . Reno had creeped up on him with his keys hanging from one of his fingers. What a fool. Rude smiled and he wondered if maybe it wasn’t too late for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna thank my shinra hq group chat for being so supportive!!! HUGE thank you to Quynh for being my beta❤️❤️❤️ I love you so much. Still unsure if I will be writing a second chapter but if I do it will be reno centered. This is my first time writing a fic so excuse my lack of grammar..... just wanted to contribute to rude Reno nation! Rated M because of the next (potential) chapter.


End file.
